


good beer, good friends

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: nothing half so pleasant [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: They're two things everyone needs in life, aren't they?





	good beer, good friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little obsessed with this series at this point. I've always enjoyed writing Steve and Kono, but I didn't expect writing them as friends to be so fun for me. I hope you enjoy this. And this coincides with Danny and Mandy's bar encounter, just so you know where it fits in the episode's timeline.

“So,” Kono drew out teasingly, sliding one of the beers on the table in front of her across the booth to Steve. “How was your day with Danny’s ex-mother-in-law? Did you have fun?”

“I’m pretty sure she came onto me about half a dozen times,” Steve admitted, popping the lid off his bottle. “And I do not know where Rachel got her disposition from, but I’m pretty sure her father was some sort of saint, because even at her worst, she does not even come close to being half as bad as that woman.”

“And Danny?” Kono asked, taking a drink of her beer and then setting the bottle down on the table in front of them. “Last I talked to him, sounded like he was absolutely dreading it. Was it as bad as he made it out to be?”

“I think it might’ve been worse. Yeah. It was pretty bad. Mandy is, uh, she’s a character, to say the least.” Steve shrugged. “She was pretty tough on him. Always has been, from what he told me.”

“In-laws do tend to be that way,” Kono mused. “My father couldn’t stand Adam. I’m pretty sure he _verbally_ thanked God when I told him we were getting divorced a few months back.”

“Wow.” Steve blinked. “That’s – harsh.”

“Yeah, well, I’m the baby,” Kono sighed, her tone suggesting that should explain everything. “My brother has always been able to take care of himself, he’s never had any problems with it, so my dad’s only ever had to be overprotective of me. Doesn’t matter how many times I tell him I can take care of myself, too. He’s not backing down.”

“Well, of course not. You’re his daughter. That’s what good fathers are like with their daughters. I mean, you’ve seen Danny with Grace and Lou with Samantha.” Steve smiled at her when she simply rolled her eyes. “If it makes you feel better, I know you can handle yourself, Kalakaua, and so does the rest of the team.”

“Thanks.” Kono glanced down at her phone when it chimed and smirked at the message displayed there. “O’Connor’s daughter has another dance recital tonight, and she’s giving me a play-by-play of the entire thing in text form.”

“Why?” Steve asked, confused.

“Because she’s bored out of her mind and annoying me is her only form of amusement at the moment,” Kono explained, typing a message to her partner and hitting Send before glancing back at her friend. “Hey, speaking of your team. I heard about what happened to Tani. How’s she doing?”

“She’s doing okay,” Steve assured her. “Yeah. A little in shock, I think. Junior dropped her at home a few hours ago; I think he was going to stay with her for a while.”

“That’s good,” Kono sighed in relief. “Well, tell her that if she needs anything, I’m just a text or phone call away, all right? Near-death experiences in the line of duty really suck.”

“Yeah, maybe you could talk to her about the benefits of not walking into a room all by herself,” Steve suggested wryly, taking another swig of beer.

“You break the boss’s rules _one time_ and get yourself shot, and he’s still bringing it up five years later,” Kono grumbled good-naturedly, smirking when he simply shook his head. “I’ll try not to be too negative an influence on your babies, all right? I know how overprotective you get of the rookies on your team.”

“Well, I wasn’t just overprotective of you because you were the rookie,” Steve admitted. “I also worked with your cousin, didn’t really like the idea of him rearranging my face if I let anything happen to you while you were out in the field with me.”

“Oh, so keeping me alive was completely selfish on your part?” Kono questioned teasingly.

“Oh, entirely,” he assured her. “I do like my nose like this, so…”

“So superficial,” Kono sighed, shaking her head with a smile. “I’m a little ashamed to call you my friend right now, McGarrett, I just want you to know that.”

“It’s noted,” Steve returned.

Kono grew serious once again. “I’m glad they were able to take down the doctor responsible for this whole mess. Those people made a lot of mistakes, but none that should’ve cost them their lives.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed in agreement. “Pretty sure every single one of the guy’s actions went against that oath he took at some point or another.”

“I understand why your victim was so desperate,” Kono admitted. “I was there myself once, back when my knee blew out and ended my career. I really thought about hitting up a local dealer, taking the easy way out. I’m not proud of it, not even now, but that’s the truth. I just couldn’t see how it was fair. I’d never known anything other than the water, you know? I was four the first time I got on a board, fifteen when I started competing with Ian’s team. I didn’t know who else I’d be, if I wasn’t a surfer.”

“You figured it out,” Steve pointed out. “You landed on your feet. And you’re one of the best cops I’ve ever met. So, things worked out for you in the end.”

“Yeah,” Kono agreed. “They did. I just hope they can work out for these guys that actually crossed the line. I hope this whole thing was a wakeup call for them.”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded in agreement. “That’d be best-case scenario.”

“Well, then let’s wish for that.” Kono tapped her bottle against his in a toast, then took another sip. “Oh, I’ve got to tell you about this case,” she said after a moment. “So, we caught this murder investigation a few days ago, have been working it nonstop ever since. Anyway, O’Connor and I went over and dropped in on our prime suspect today, and you’re not going to believe how he answered the door…”


End file.
